


Corruption of the Messenger

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Dom Lucifer (Supernatural), Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Gabriel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Stripping off his clothes, he locked the bedroom door with a thought and laid out on the nest. Sighing, Gabriel closed his eyes and thought of his favorite scenario.





	Corruption of the Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> We've been hinting at this one for a while. Here it is... the fantasy Gabriel has been so tight lipped about.

It was quiet in the bunker. Lucifer was cleaning up the lunch dishes. Sam and Dean were in the Library working on the outline for their retirement plan which left Gabriel to put Mary down for her nap. After reading her a story and wishing her sweet dreams he found himself alone in their bedroom with some time to himself. There was a low burning desire in him that’d been there for weeks and with precious little time for him to indulge in his fantasy with some self love. He loved Sam and Lucifer dearly and their sex life was highly gratifying but sometimes he needed a little time to himself. 

Stripping off his clothes, he locked the bedroom door with a thought and laid out on the nest. Sighing, Gabriel closed his eyes and thought of his favorite scenario. Lucifer sitting on a dark throne in a crisp, white suit, his legs crossed as he looked down at Gabriel with that smirk he’d get from time to time that let someone know he was thinking about the wickedest things in creation. Sam stood behind him, a tall and dark shadow lurking, ready to pounce, while Gabriel knelt at their feet, nude except for the silver collar tight around his neck with a ruby over the hollow of his throat. 

In the real world, Gabriel ran his fingers over his hardening cock, teasing himself until he couldn’t stand the slow ache building under his skin. He didn’t bother with lube, instead he quickly licked the palm of his hand and wrapped it around his shaft. Gabriel stroked himself roughly as his fantasy played out. 

Lucifer strode down to the nest, humming softly. Unsure if he was looking for snuggles or sex, he figured he’d decide when he got there. He frowned, however, when he found the nest locked. Giving a sigh, he silently teleported into the room, biting his lower lip hard enough to bleed when he found his brother stroking himself and panting. Silently, he stealthily moved across the room as he focused on his mate stroking himself. 

“Please.” Gabriel panted with his head thrown back against the pillow, his chest flushed red with arousal. “Lucifer….Sire….fuck me. Please. Make me your slave.”

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow up but opted to keep silent, wondering what else was going to fall out of Gabriel’s mouth. He slid into the window seat, facing Gabriel, watching his brother hungrily. 

Sucking one of his fingers until it was liberally coated in saliva, Gabriel bent his leg to reach beneath himself and wiggled his finger inside himself. “Your Highness...I’ll be good.” he groaned as he fingered himself. “Please. I can take it. Give it to me.”

Lucifer inhaled deeply and yet quietly, watching Gabriel finger and stroke himself. He couldn’t help but slide a hand into his sweatpants and boxers to pull out his own cock to stroke. 

“Oh..” Gabriel moaned, unaware he had an audience as his fantasy delved a little deeper and turning a little darker. “Yes, I’m your bitch. Fuck your tainted cum into me.” 

Lucifer couldn’t help but give a quiet moan as he leaned his head back and stroked, unable to believe the filth coming out of his baby brother’s mouth, but incredibly turned on by it.

Gabriel’s eyes snapped open when he heard the moan from across the room. Pulling his hands away from his body he stared at Lucifer in embarrassed horror. How long had he been there? What did he hear and see? Jumping up from the bed, Gabriel rushed to the bathroom and shut the door, too humiliated at being caught to face his brother. He thumped his head against the wood of the door and cursed himself for being so stupid as to think he could indulge like that when everyone was home. 

Lucifer was jerked out of his own revelry when he heard the bathroom door shut. Sighing, he tucked himself back in and walked over to the bathroom. “Gabriel, it’s me. Open up, you dirty little thing.” he kept his voice light and teasing. “I think we got a little talking to do.”

“Nothing to talk about.” Gabriel said through the door because there was no way he was going to admit anything like this. He didn’t want to see the look of disappointment in either Lucifer and eventually Sam’s face when they heard that he fantasized about their darker sides. 

Lucifer sighed and gave the bathroom door a look that spoke volumes. “Oh, so we should  _ not  _ talk about the fact that you basically want to be used like a little fuckdoll for a devil me and Sam as my Boy King?” he mentioned lightly. “In case you didn’t see, I was enjoying myself listening to you whisper these things. Now open the door and come talk to me, or I’ll put spinach in your milkshakes for a year.”

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose as Lucifer talked, trying to get the racing heart in his chest to calm down, but when Lucifer mentioned sticking greens in his perfectly perfect milkshakes he yanked the bathroom door open. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Of course not, but it got you to open the door,” Lucifer said, sticking his heel to the door to prevent Gabriel from trying to close it. “Now, talk to me.” His voice went low and dark. 

Gabriel turned back into the bathroom and went to wash his hands for lack of anything better to do with him. “What exactly do you want to know? Aside from how twisted I am?” he muttered as he scrubbed the soap into his skin. 

“I want to hear your favorite. In excruciating, fine detail,” Lucifer hummed, watching his brother. “Wanna know how dark it runs, and why. Why you wish to see a more carnal side of myself and Sam.”

After drying his hands, he closed the lid of the toilet and sat down with his elbows resting on his knees. “I..I’ve been captured and I’m brought to you bound so I can’t fly away.” Gabriel glanced up to gauge his brother’s reaction. When he doesn’t see any recriminations or judgment, he continued. “You're on a throne and it’s dark, except for you. You shine. Dressed in a white suit and you’re so...beautiful. You get up and put a collar on me and tell me that I’m yours from now on. Your own pet angel.” 

Lucifer gave a pleased purr. “Mmm. . . And where is Sam in this?”

“Beside you. Your consort and heir.” Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t know where this comes from Luci but I come so hard when I think about it. How Sam would grab me by the collar and hold me in place as he fucked my mouth, leaving me covered in his come as I ache for my own release.” 

Lucifer gave another pleased purr. “Perhaps it’s a longing,” he said thoughtfully. “Maybe not so much of a ‘my mates are bad boys at heart’ fantasy, but a fantasy of feeling owned, possessed. Wanted, desired. Controlled and tamed. And feeling owned by the men you love.”

Gabriel let out a whimper as he bit his bottom lip. To hear Lucifer talk about it was almost as good as the scenarios conjured in his own mind and his cock, still partially hard from earlier, swelled and ached with renewed interest.  “Yes.” he admitted quietly. 

Lucifer heard the whimper and pushed off of the door frame and loomed over his brother, pinning him to the toilet. “Marked from the inside out,” he continued, his voice lower and losing that thoughtful quality. “To be owned by the darkness whom still sheds light; to be tamed by a thing that cannot be tamed. To feel used and dirty when we’re done with you for the time being. To be used at our whim and desire; our beck and call. To know that when we tell you to jump, you know to ask how high while already in mid-air.”

Gabriel stood and tilted his head back to look up at his brother, his brown eyes turned nearly black with desire. “Luci, please. Don’t tease me right now.”

Lucifer let loose a feral smirk. “Oh my dear little pet,” he crooned. “Want to hear what we’re going to do?”

Swallowing thickly, Gabriel nodded. Hoping that it involved him getting off in the next five minutes.  

“I’m going to talk you through what I’d like to do with my pretty pet,” Lucifer cooed. “And get you off. Then we are going to find Sam and talk to him about this, and arrange it. We’ll have to set limits and safe words, but I don’t think you’ll mind, would you? Then I’m going to sweet talk Dean into taking care of Mary this weekend so we can play out our little fantasy. That sounds good, doesn’t it, pet?”

“But Sam..what if he..” Gabriel closed his eyes and tried to squash the low level fear welling up inside him. Of either of his mates he was convinced Sam would be the most adverse to such scenarios considering what he went through during the ‘Apocalypse That Wasn’t’

“He won’t,” Lucifer purred. “You’re not the only one with dark fantasies in this bond, believe me.” He reached in between them and began stroking his brother’s cock smoothly. “Now, what to do with a pretty pet? Hmmm. . . I know your wings aren’t as sensitive as mine, but I’m sure my pet would make the most delicious sounds if I suck and nibble right where they burst out of his shoulders, wouldn’t he?”

Gabriel clutched at Lucifer’s shoulders as he rutted up into the older angel’s hand. “Yes..yes, sire.” he whispered as his cock started to leak precome, slicking Lucifer’s hand. 

“Mmm that's right,” Lucifer purred, using Gabriel's precum to guide his hand. “Get you all loose and pliant before using my tongue on your hole while holding you down. An angel of God getting tongue fucked by the Devil himself.” 

With a sudden cry, Gabriel came undone. Tensing from head to foot as cum spattered the front of Lucifer’s shirt. He full bodied spasmed a few times towards the end and then went lax, slumping against his brother’s shoulder. 

Lucifer caught Gabriel and held him close whispering soothing and tender words as he helped his brother down from his high, kissing the top of his head with soft intermittent kisses.  

After he’d calmed, Gabriel let loose a chuckle that sounded dangerously close to a giggle. “See what I mean?”

“Very much so,” Lucifer purred,  kissing his temple.

Gabriel kissed the curve of Lucifer’s jaw and hummed in contentment. “I made a mess too.”

Lucifer smiled. “And one I'm happy to clean up.” 

Stepping back, Gabriel stretched and checked the time on the bathroom clock. “Princess is going to be up soon. We should get things straightened up before then.”

Lucifer smirked and snapped his shirt clean. 

Gabriel pecked him on the lips and left for the bedroom, picking up his clothes and putting them back on. “Guess it’s back to reality for now.”

“We'll talk to Sam at bedtime” Lucifer said walking out of the bathroom and smirked at Gabriel before heading out. 

“Luci?” Gabriel called out, trying to stop his mate before he left. 

“Yes, Gabriel?” Lucifer asked, stopping and turning to look at his mate.e. 

Gabriel looked bashful once more, but only slightly. “Thank you, for...not making me feel like a dick about this.”

Lucifer smiled. “What kind of mate and brother would I be then?” he asked softly. “It was no problem. Besides, it's not like I haven't thought about it.” he blew a kiss to Gabriel before finding his daughter. 

* * *

It was a bit before bed time and Lucifer was busy brushing his teeth, silk boxers slung low on his hips and exposing sharp hipbones as he slowly swayed in time to his speaker playing Britney Spears’ “Inside Out.”

Sam entered behind him and plucked his toothbrush from the holder. “Luc’, have you noticed that Gabriel’s been acting weird tonight?”

“Not really,” Lucifer answered around a mouthful of toothpaste. He spat into the sink and rinsed it out before attacking his mouth with the toothbrush again. “Why?”

“He’s seems a bit twitchy around me.” Sam said. Loading his toothbrush with a dollop of toothpaste, he looked at Lucifer in the mirror. “Did I do something wrong that he’s not telling me about?”

“No, more like he has something he wants to talk to you about but feel you may judge him.” Lucifer spat and rinsed his mouth before seizing the mouthwash. He measured it out carefully before inserting it into his mouth, swishing it around and gargling dramatically like usual. 

“Judge him?” Sam said with a crinkle of his brow. He’d never judged his angels in the past. At least when it came to something important. “Why do I have a feeling that you know what it is?”

Lucifer swished the mouthwash again and spat it out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Because I do,” he admitted. “I only found out today and because it’s not my place to tell you what it is, I’ve kept quiet about it.” He reached for the toner on the sink and a cotton round. “He thought I was going to judge him for it too. I was able to dissuade him from that line of thinking.”

“I’m not sure whether to be intrigued or scared.” Sam said as he started scrubbing his teeth, playfully bumping his hip against Lucifer’s. 

Lucifer bumped his hips back as he began applying the toner to his face. “Be intrigued. And turned on.” He cracked his neck as he washed his face with the toner, making a face at the dirt build up. 

Sam hummed as he spat into the sink. “Is he actually going to tell us another fantasy of his? I swear he stores them up like squirrels store nuts for winter.”

“I am not at liberty to say,” Lucifer said, reaching over for his fractionated coconut oil that he uses as a moisturizer. He began to rub it on his face as he looked at Sam in the mirror. 

“You’re no fun.” Sam smirked as he went back to brushing his teeth. 

While the two of them went through their nightly routine, Gabriel sat in the middle of the nest with his legs crossed and nibbling on his nails. Telling Lucifer about this was so much easier than the thought of telling Sam  about his desires. At least when it came to these desires. He hated feeling anxious and looking at his jagged nail when he pulled it from his mouth made him feel worse. 

Lucifer was first out of the bathroom, face shiny with coconut oil, and he walked over and climbed in behind Gabriel, wrapping his arms around his younger brother’s waist and pulling him close. “What have I told you about biting your nails?” he teased gently, kissing his cheek. “Relax, I’m right here. Everything will be alright.”

“I can’t help it.” Gabriel breathed out as he pressed his shoulders against Lucifer’s chest, trying to get as much contact as possible. “Maybe we should forget this and chalk it up to me being weird.” 

“No, no, no,” Lucifer chided, wrapping his wings gently around his brother’s. “We’re going to tell Sam. Has he ever judged us for a fantasy we’ve had before?”

“No.” Gabriel said quietly as he glanced at the bathroom as the door shut. Sam obviously needing privacy. “I just can’t stop the damned butterflies in my stomach is all. It’s confusing because it’s a mix of excitement and everything else.”

“That’s normal,” Lucifer murmured, holding Gabriel close and nuzzling him. “You’ll be fine, love. I promise.”

Gabriel sighed and turned his face to press his nose to the corner of Lucifer’s jaw. He gave him a gentle sniff and smiled. “Using coconut oil again?”

“I like the way it feels on my skin.” he explained softly. He nosed Gabriel’s hair and smiled. 

“Makes you smell like one. All we need to do is add pineapple and you’d be a pina colada.” Gabriel teased as he relaxed into Lucifer’s hold. 

Lucifer chuckled softly and held onto his brother happily. 

Sam emerged from the bathroom in nothing but his boxers and stopped at the dresser to deposit his watch and bonding ring. Once stripped down to the way he wanted he crossed the room and crawled into the nest. Laying on his side with his head propped up on his hand. “So. Is this an exclusive cuddle pile or can I join?”

Gabriel snuck a glance at Sam and shrugged. “I’m just appreciating Mr. Tropical here.” 

Lucifer chuckled and smiled at Sam. “I think you can join,” he said happily. “Whomever invented exclusive cuddle piles is an idiot.” 

“Completely moronic.” Sam said as he stretched out with his head on Gabriel’s lap. Looking up at the golden haired angel, he held Gabriel’s hands and thread their fingers together. “I hear you wanted to talk to me.” He said gently. 

“I suppose so.” Gabriel sat up and bit at his lower lip. “Luci’ caught me doing something earlier and...well...we should probably talk about it.”

“That’s what happens when you lock the nest and I happen to be a master at silent teleportation,” Lucifer smirked. “Tell Sam more, babe. I think he’s intrigued.”

Sam nodded. “I am. Tell me what he found you doing.” 

“I was having ‘me’ time.” said Gabriel, his fingers of his free hand picking at the seam in of his pant leg. “It wasn’t that I was taking myself in hand as it was but what I was saying.” He took a deep breath and looked down at Sam who had a slight smile on his face. The same look the man got when they talked about things of a sexual nature. It was a look that made Gabriel always think of the old saying ‘beware of the quiet ones.’

“What were you saying, Gabriel?” Sam asked in a coaxingly soft voice. 

Gabriel blushed and pressed his lips together. With a small shake of his head, he looked down at his lap. “That’s not important.”

Lucifer chuckled. “I think it is. It’d help Sam get an idea of what was running through that filthy little head of yours.” He added the endearment  _ pet  _ in Gabriel’s mind, a bare whisper of telepathy. “Or do you want me to tell him?” 

“I can’t really remember all that I said. Just what I was thinking.” Gabriel admitted as he blushed even harder when Lucifer called him ‘pet’. 

Sam tilted his head slightly to look at Lucifer with a raised eyebrow. “Now I am intrigued.” 

“I remember  _ every little word  _ I heard you utter from those pretty pink lips.” Lucifer leaned in and nipped Gabriel’s ear playfully. “Do you want me to tell Sam the scene?” he asked his mate in a whisper, hot breath going into Gabriel’s already flushed skin. He added  _ pet  _ on again, loving the effect the nickname was having on him. 

Gabriel swallowed hard and nodded. “Yes.” he whispered as he tried not to squirm between them. 

Lucifer smirked and made eye contact with Sam. “Well, our little angel has this wickedly filthy fantasy. Me, on a throne, wearing a white suit and shining brightly in the darkness. You, behind me, my consort and heir. Gabriel, bound and naked, at our feet. Our little pet angel, being owned and claimed by us.”

Sam blinked owlishly as he absorbed the information. “Pet?” he asked quietly as Gabriel groaned almost too soft to be heard. 

“Yes.” Gabriel confirmed. “I’m sorry, Sam. I know it’s dark and weird but it’s something I can’t get out of my head.” 

Sitting up, Sam looked between the two angels. “So you want to be claimed by demons?” he asked. 

“By  _ us,  _ Sam,” Lucifer said gently. “Sometimes, the idea of feeling claimed and possessed with intense love and desire manifests itself to a darker fantasy. Hell knows mine have once or thrice. It’s our darker personalities- the Devil and the Boy King- but it’s not him wanting for us to truly release our dark sides. It’s about feeling  _ owned  _ and  _ claimed  _ by the men he loves. The rough, punishing sex we have tends to be a bit like what he wants, except completely and totally overtaken.” He cast his mind around for something that he can compare it to. “It’s like when I ask to be bound in silk and spoken lovingly to and treated so tenderly. It’s the opposite of that. But both achieve the same feeling- of being loved, owned, claimed,  _ possessed  _ by the ones we love.”

Sam thought about that, his eyes downcast as he mulled over Lucifer’s words. After a few tense moments for Gabriel, he nodded. “I think I can understand that.” Sam looked up and leaned forward to kiss Gabriel on the cheek. “I’m game but there have to be rules. Lots of rules.” 

Lucifer nodded in agreement. “Safewords in place for all of us,” he said immediately. “And the stoplight system.”

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief and let his eyes slip shut. “Nothing degrading, like calling me whore.” 

Sam got up from the bed, grabbing a pad of paper and pen from the desk. Sitting beside Gabriel he started to write down their list. “Got it. No name calling. What about nicknames? Is there a favorite in your fantasy you’ld like us to use?” 

“He responds rather deliciously to  _ pet,”  _ Lucifer hummed, running his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. 

“Maybe my old title. Messenger.” Gabriel admitted softly. “But I like pet the best.” 

“No shedding blood.” Lucifer added. “Not a cleanliness issue or anything, just. . . I’ve seen enough of it spilled.”

“Got it. No blood for our..” Sam looked up with a small smirk. “Pet.”

Gabriel groaned and finally squirmed between Lucifer’s knees. “I don’t want full restraints with the spreader bars. Just my wings and a collar.” 

“What about a leash?” Lucifer purred, trailing a finger over Gabriel’s throat, right where a collar would rest. “Or would that be too much?”

“Yes.” Gabriel hissed with desire. “Leash is good.” 

They came up with the rest of the rules in fairly short order and started making plans. 

* * *

It was a week later before they could escape to the cabin and to their fantasy.

Lucifer was in a different room, slowly buttoning up the pale pink shirt he was choosing to wear underneath his white suit, his hair sex rumpled already. He heard Sam approach from behind him and he turned to face his other mate. “Where’s Gabriel?” he asked quietly. 

“In the kitchen, stress eating his way through a brownie I gave him.” Sam said as he went to the closet and pulled out what he was to wear. A black pair of soft leather pants and a crisp white button down shirt. “He says he’s up to it, just nervous.” 

“I can imagine.” Lucifer said softly, finishing his shirt before sliding on the white suit jacket. He began checking himself over in the mirror. “I’ve often wondered why a white suit.” he confessed, looking at Sam in the mirror, appreciatively watching him get dressed. “Why not black, or even navy blue?”

“Darkness shrouded in light.” Sam said as he slipped the leather over his bare ass. “A contrast. Kind of like a wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

Lucifer licked his lips as he watched Sam’s rear become encased in leather. “Yeah, but I think the color washes me out a bit.” He turned and spread his arms for Sam’s appraisal. 

Sam straightened up, carefully tucking himself into the pants and zipping up. He looked Lucifer over and let out a low whistle. “Look at the sexy Angel.” he smiled and held his arms out, the outline of his cock clearly visible in the restrictive material. “Shirt or no shirt?” 

“No shirt,” Lucifer said immediately, coming right into Sam’s personal space in two long strides and observed him fully. “Father, you look so fucking hot.” he whispered. 

“Worthy of your throne,” Sam asked in a low sultry voice. “My liege?” 

“Very much so, my consort,” Lucifer growled softly. He leaned in and nipped Sam’s lower lip slightly. “Worthy of my throne and of my bed.”

“Ready to play then?” Sam asked as he chased after Lucifer’s lips. “Because I’m starting to get the appeal of this role play.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Oh, wait until you see the mess Gabriel will make of himself.” he promised darkly. “Yes, I am ready to play. Go fetch our pet, Sam. I’ll be waiting by my throne.”

Sam took a step back and bowed, his long hair falling into his face as he grinned wickedly up at Lucifer. “Yes, m’lord.” 

Lucifer smirked and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “That’s my boy.” he whispered tenderly before sweeping out to the living room and sitting in the armchair that they had designated his throne. 

Sam shuddered at the endearment and blinked for a moment about the reaction, then shrugged it off before going to go find Gabriel stress eating in the kitchen. “Gabriel. We’re ready to play now.” he said. 

Gabriel looked up and nearly choked on the bite of brownie he’d stuffed in his mouth. Quickly swallowing as his eyes traveled over Sam. “Father help me. Why haven’t we asked you to wear leather before today?”

Sam smirked. “Good question. Get naked so I can get your wings bound. Lucifer’s waiting.”

Standing on shaking knees he stepped up to Sam and pulled off his shirt. “I want you to know before we start, I love you and trust you not to let me fall today.” 

“We love you too, Gabriel,” Sam said with a smile. “And we’ll be there to catch you so you don’t fall. Luc’ would say the same things if he was here, but I think his outfit made him get into the headspace rather quickly.”

“He was always good at role play.” Gabriel said as he lowered his pants, leaving him in a pair of black silk boxers. A pair he’d borrowed from Lucifer for today. With a deep breath, he knelt on the floor and spread out his wings. “I’m ready. I think.” he said softly. 

Sam picked up the wing bondage gear that Lucifer had created for this purpose and gently began snapping them on his wings. “Doesn’t this hurt?” he asked. 

“Does it hurt when your arms are tied?” Gabriel bowed his head and started to go lax as each strap was put in place. “It’s kind of nice right now. Like being...hugged.” 

Sam nodded and finished the bindings, noticing how lax Gabriel was becoming. “What’s your color?” he asked. 

“Really green.” Gabriel said as he looked up at Sam and smiled. “Thank you, my king.” 

“You’re welcome, pet,” Sam cooed. “Do you want your collar and leash now, or do you want Lucifer to put them on you?”

Gabriel shuddered at Sam calling him their chosen nickname. “Now, please.”

Sam picked up the collar Lucifer had fashioned and clipped it around Gabriel’s neck gently, smiling at the ruby in the center of his throat. He clipped the leash onto the D-ring, smiling at the weight of the finely wrought silver chain in his hands. “Ready?”

Gabriel nodded, enjoying the weight of the collar around his neck more than he expected. He moved from his knees to stand. “I’m ready.” 

Sam smiled darkly and led Gabriel into the living room, unable to help the eyeroll when he saw Lucifer leaning back in his favorite armchair, dusty pink wings out and shining brightly, sipping on a glass of Scotch and reading a very old book. 

Gabriel didn’t lift his eyes as he approached Lucifer. He didn’t want to ruin the mindset he was in by looking at him too soon or without being told. 

Sam stopped in front of Lucifer, keeping the leash loose in his hand while Gabriel stood beside him. “M’lord, I have the angel like you asked.” 

Lucifer looked up from his book and smiled at the two of them. “Very good, my boy.” he purred, closing the book in his hands and setting it on the table before standing up and walking towards them, Scotch in hand. “I hope he didn’t give my little human too much trouble?” he asked. 

Gabriel licked his bottom lip and remained silent, unsure if it was a direct question for him to answer or a rhetorical. But from where he stood he could see the white cuffs of Lucifer’s pants as he walked towards them. 

“He was a perfect angel.” Sam said with a chuckle at his own joke, holding out the end of the leash. 

Lucifer chuckled and took the leash from Sam, beckoning him closer. “Good. Very good, my boy. Now greet me properly.”

Sam stepped around Gabriel and pressed a sensuous kiss to Lucifer’s lips. Taking his time to lick the taste of the whiskey from his skin while Sam’s hands remained at his sides. 

Lucifer licked lightly into Sam’s mouth and cupped the back of Sam’s head with a tender hand, keeping him close. “My consort and heir,” he murmured lovingly as he broke the kiss. “Go to where you normally do. I’d like to talk to our new pet before we begin anything.” 

Sam swiped his thumb across his bottom lip to dry it as he moved to his place on the right of Lucifer’s chair. Standing tall with a single hand resting lightly on the back of it. 

Lucifer smiled and looked down at the top of Gabriel’s head, his wings high above him to establish his dominance. “Such a pretty little Messenger.” he purred. “Look at me, pet.”

Gabriel tilted his head up and sneaking a look at Lucifer in his suit. His breath caught in his throat as his gaze settled on Lucifer’s. “Am I your pet?”

“Mine and my consort’s.” Lucifer said, running his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. “You’re  _ ours. _ ”

The younger angel hummed, his head pressing into Lucifer’s touch. “Yours.” he whispered. 

Lucifer smirked and gave a gentle tug on the leash. “Come kneel at our feet, pet,” he commanded softly. 

Gabriel took a step back, pulling the leash tighter as his wings flexed in their restraints. “I kneel before no one but Him.” 

“I’m not asking you,” Lucifer said, stepping back into Gabriel’s space and looking at him with a bit of a harder look. “I’m  _ telling  _ you. You will kneel at my feet.”

Being totally supplicant wasn’t in Gabriel’s nature, not even in play. He had to test boundaries to see how far he could go before the proverbial whip was cracked. But the look in Lucifer’s eyes sent a thrill through him of dark promises of pleasure and possibly a little pain. “No.” he replied in a soft voice. 

“Don’t you want to be a good little pet for me? For  _ us? _ ” Lucifer asked in a sugar sweet voice, the simplest definition of temptation.

Gabriel’s eyes fluttered shut as he exhaled sharply, remaining silent so as to not give away his true desire to fall to his knees and perform a variety of sordid acts on the devil standing before him. 

“When I ask a question.” Lucifer said, tugging on the leash a little bit. “I expect an answer.”

“Maybe he needs to be punished, Sire.” Sam’s darkened grumble drifted to them from his place by the chair. 

Gabriel’s flicked over to the human as he ignored the growing interest in his groin from what was happening around him. 

“Perhaps,” Lucifer agreed, looking Gabriel over before looking back at Sam. “How do you propose we do that?” 

“Difficult choice. Pain or Pleasure.” Sam smirked at the angels as his hand teased along his stomach. “Maybe he needs to be shown the pleasure he misses out on by being willful.” Sam’s eyes drift to Lucifer. “I’d gladly kneel for you, m’lord.” 

“I know you would, my little human.” Lucifer purred. He beckoned Sam over with a finger. “You’ve always behaved so well for me,” he commented. “What kind of pleasure should my boy receive, hmm?”

Sam hummed as he ran an errant finger over the front of Lucifer’s slacks. “The pleasure of your cock in my mouth?” 

Lucifer smiled and met Sam’s eyes. “Ask properly.” he commanded softly.

Sam slowly sank to his knees, never taking his eyes off of Lucifer and Gabriel tracking his every movement. “Please, may I use my mouth on you?” 

Lucifer nodded, smiling as he reached down with his free hand to run his fingers through Sam’s long hair. “Yes, you may, my consort,” he said warmly. 

“Watch now, pet.” Sam said as he opened Lucifer’s fly, exposing the semi-hard length of him and wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking gently. 

Lucifer gave a quiet moan and watched Gabriel closely. 

Gabriel’s bottom lip slipped between his teeth as he watched Sam’s head move as Lucifer hardened in his mouth. His own hand slipping to the front of his boxers as he lightly palmed himself. 

“Pet, get your hand away from there,” Lucifer sing-songed, groaning quietly as he hardened even further. 

“I need.” Gabriel groaned as he squeezed himself. 

“I imagine you do,” Lucifer said. “But that is no longer yours to touch without permission. Remove your hand.”

With a whimper, Gabriel complied. 

Sam sank down until the tip of Lucifer’s cock hit the back of his throat and there he stayed. Swallowing intermittently as he looked up at the angel. 

“Such a good boy for me,” Lucifer murmured, running his fingers through Sam’s hair as he looked at Gabriel. “Good pet. Although I shouldn’t have to tell you twice to do something.” 

Gabriel tore his eyes away from where Sam and Lucifer were joined and slowly sank down to his knees. Being called a ‘Good Pet’ having a stronger effect on him than he expected. It made him want to please, to be good for his masters.

Lucifer smiled and nodded. “Good pet, such a good pet. Was that so hard?” he asked, lightly tugging on Sam’s hair the way the human liked.  

Sam pulled off of Lucifer with a soft gasp for air. “Oh, it’s very hard.” he said as he wiped his chin clean. 

Lucifer chuckled and wiped the spit off of Sam’s lower lip. “It’s hard to kneel for me?” he asked softly. 

With a cheeky grin, Sam kissed the tip of his cock. “That part was easy. I was talking about you.” 

“Cheeky little human.” Lucifer smirked. 

“You love it.” Sam said as stood to his full height. “Now that you have him on his knees, what should we do with him?” 

“Hmmm. . .” Lucifer hummed, tugging Sam closer by hooking a hand into his leather pants and tugging him forward. “Should we make him say what he wants? It’d be a good way to create a rewards system.”

“I like that idea.” Sam looped his arms around Lucifer’s neck and turned so he was pressed to the angel’s side as he looked down at Gabriel. “What would you like, pet?” 

Gabriel reached out a timid hand to touch Lucifer’s exposed length. “To touch. Be touched.” he looked up with innocently hopeful eyes. “To belong.”  There was a smack of truth to his words that didn’t come from play but a bleed over from real life where there were times he needed reassurance that his place was with Sam, Lucifer and Mary. 

Lucifer smiled tenderly and ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. “You will always belong here, my pet,” he said softly. “Always.”

“You’re ours.” Sam said as he leaned his cheek against Lucifer’s head. “For all eternity.” 

Gabriel sighed and turned his face into Lucifer’s palm, kissing it lightly. “Yours.”

“Yes, our pet. Ours.” Lucifer smiled, allowing Gabriel to kiss his palm. “Now, what does a pretty angel like you want beyond that? What can we give you?” 

Gabriel thought about all the things he could ask for and the one thing that came to mind was what he’d been fantasizing about when Lucifer caught him. “To be used for your pleasure.” he said with a blush as he cast his eyes away from Lucifer’s and to the floor. 

“I think we can arrange that,” Lucifer smiled, turning to nibble along Sam’s jaw. 

Sam tipped his head to the side and grinned. “Wonder if pet angel’s can come without their dicks being touched.”

“I imagine that anything in creation can, my boy,” Lucifer chuckled, starting to create a red mark of possession on his jowl. 

Sam groaned at the feel of Lucifer’s lips. “After you, m’lord.” 

Gabriel, being a tad daring while both were distracted, leaned forward and ran the flat of his tongue across the crown of Lucifer’s cock. Gathering the bead of precome that’d formed. 

Lucifer grunted and looked down at Gabriel. “Naughty,” he commented. “Yet intuitive. We ask for my cock around here. Do you want to suck my dick?”

“Yes.” Gabriel said as he opened his mouth to try and suck Lucifer. 

Sam reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair to stop him with a tsk. “Ask for permission first.” 

Gabriel whined as he looked up at them. “Please.” 

“Please what?” Lucifer prompted. 

“Let me taste you?” Gabriel asked as he touched himself once more with small movements in hopes of not being noticed. 

Lucifer reached over and gently removed Gabriel’s hand. “What did I say earlier, pet?” he asked quietly. 

Gabriel pouted and tried to tug his hand back. “No touching.” 

“Then why are you touching?” Lucifer asked, keeping a firm grip on Gabriel’s hand. 

“Because I’m hard.” Gabriel said 

“I can see that,” Lucifer said in a dry sort of tone. “Do I need to tie your hands so you can’t touch that pretty cock of yours?”

Gabriel groaned as he wiggled in his seat. 

“Or I could hold him.” Sam suggested smoothly. “Keep those naughty fingers busy.” 

“An excellent idea, my little human,” Lucifer purred. “Hmmm. . . Think I’m going to rim him, and maybe he can suck your cock while I do.”

“Bend him over the throne?” Sam asked as he stepped away from Lucifer with a grin. 

“Yes, that’d be lovely,” Lucifer smirked. 

Sam took the leash from Lucifer and gave it a short tug. “Come on, Pet.” Gabriel went to stand up and Sam held his hand out to stop him. “Don’t walk. Crawl.” 

Gabriel hesitated for only a second before dropping to all fours and crawling after Sam to the chair. The human guided Gabriel so that he’s kneeling on one armrest and hands braced on the other. Sam wrapped the leash around his hand and stood in front of the angel’s face, slowly lowering his zipper. 

Lucifer smiled and followed them, sighing happily at the look of Gabriel kneeling. He gently grabbed an asscheek and squeezed it through the boxers, watching Sam lowering his zipper. 

Sam released his erect cock from his pants with a sigh and tapped the tip against Gabriel’s lips. “Be a good angel and open up.” 

Gabriel opened his mouth just enough to take the tip in and suckle gently causing Sam to groan. “That’s it. Good Pet.” 

Lucifer slowly pulled down the boxers Gabriel was wearing and crouched down to spread his ass apart. “Is he good, my boy?” he asked, blowing hot air across his mate’s hole and a finger around his hand print.  

“So far.” Sam groaned as he thrust forward, urging Gabriel to take more. “He looks divine with his lips around my head.” 

Gabriel dropped his jaw open and lets Sam thrust into his mouth. Rolling his eyes upward he groaned as the weight of Sam filled him. 

Lucifer smiled and leaned in, licking Gabriel from his balls to the top of his crack.

Sam and Gabriel moaned in tandem. A chain reaction of pleasure triggered by Lucifer’s tongue. The sensation made Gabriel swallow instinctively and try to cry out just as Sam had slipped all the way down his throat. “Oh fuck.” Sam exclaimed. 

Lucifer smirked and paid more attention to Gabriel’s hole, licking around it with the forks lazily. 

Gabriel mewled around Sam’s cock and pushed his hips backwards, silently begging for more. 

Sam cupped the back of his head with one hand and stroked across his cheek with his other. “Just relax. I’m gonna do just what you asked.” he said as he pulled back a fraction of an inch and started to thrust into Gabriel’s mouth. Sam grunted and spoke words of teasing filth while saliva trickled down Gabriel’s chin. 

Lucifer took his time to feast on Gabriel’s hole, licking it and enjoying the musky taste that was his brother’s, sliding his tongue inside almost absently. 

With a low growl, Sam pulled out of Gabriel’s mouth and stood taking deep breaths to calm himself. He’d edge dangerously close to coming and he didn’t want to end everything so soon for him. 

Gabriel looked up at him and keened, missing the feel of him using his mouth. Once he had himself under control, Sam smiled indulgently at the angel and slid the tip of his thumb in his mouth. “I don’t think our pet likes to be empty. Do you?” 

“You didn’t either, that long ago,” Lucifer chuckled, using a lubed finger on Gabriel’s hole while he talked. “But it seems he doesn’t want to be empty more than you did.” He winked at Sam and landed a soft slap on Gabriel’s rear.

Gabriel moaned around Sam’s thumb as he started to rut the air beneath him, seeking some sort of friction but only managing to drive Lucifer’s finger deeper, drawing even more desperate sounds from his throat.  

Lucifer chuckled and looked up at Sam. “Hmmm.” he hummed speculatively. 

“Is something the matter, m’lord?” Sam asked as he teased the tip of his cock over Gabriel’s lips, keeping it just out of reach when the angel opened his mouth to try and take him back inside. 

“Speculating, my human.” Lucifer smirked. “Since you’ve been a good boy for me lately, I think I’m going to give you a reward. Two, if you really look at it.” His finger skimmed lightly over Gabriel’s prostate. “You can fuck our little pet here while I fuck you.” 

Gabriel jerked under Lucifer’s hand as fingers press and tease over his prostate. Lucifer’s true name falling from his lips in a breathy chant in time with each roll of his hips. 

“Our little pet seems to like that,” Lucifer chuckled. “What about you, my boy?”

“It has been a while.” Sam said with a wicked little smirk. He stepped away from Gabriel a few steps and pushed the leather pants down his long legs, making sure to take his time and make a show of it. For both angel’s benefits. 

Lucifer smirked and leaned back to watch the show Sam was putting on. “How much of a show do you feel like putting on, my little human?” he asked casually. 

Sam stood up straight and gripped his length firmly, moving his hand in slow, smooth strokes. “I’m yours to command, m’lord.” 

Gabriel’s eyes never left the hunter and it made him ache to see him strut around so sure of himself while taking any order from Lucifer in stride. 

Lucifer chuckled and reached into the drawer on the end table, pulling out a bottle of lube and tossing it to Sam. “I know it’s been awhile, so my little King’s probably tight,” he commented. “Try doing both, open yourself up as much as you can handle.”

Sam raised his eyebrow at the challenge and opened the bottle, pouring a generous amount on his cock and hand, smearing it along his length with a groan. 

Lucifer slowly slid a second finger into Gabriel, smirking as he watched Sam. 

“Oh God.” Gabriel moaned, forgetting himself and letting the blasphemy slip from his lips. 

Sam knelt on the floor in front of the Gabriel and kissed his lips, quickly. More teasing than anything else. “Such bad language from an angel.” 

Lucifer chuckled and watched the two of them. “I’ve heard worse coming from your mouth, my boy,” he teased Sam. 

“Yes, but I’m no angel.” Sam crawled over to the couch and threw one leg over the back to spread himself wide open. His free hand winding in teasing circles lower and lower until his fingers brushed against his hole. A sigh falling from his lips as he worked both hands over his body. 

Gabriel made a needy sound as the two of them conversed and shoved himself against Lucifer’s hand. Trying to seek his own pleasure when Lucifer’s attentions had diminished. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I neglecting you, pet?” Lucifer teased, stroking the inside of Gabriel’s walls even as he watched Sam. 

“Please, Lucifer.” Gabriel pleaded as he watched Sam, twisting his hips in time with Lucifer’s fingers plunging into him. 

“Please, whom?” Lucifer asked, slowly starting to still Gabriel’s hips. 

Gabriel twisted his head around to look at Lucifer. “Sire. Please, Sire.” 

“That’s a good little pet.” Lucifer purred, rewarding Gabriel by pressing down on his prostate.

The younger angel cried out as his vision blurred around the edges, his walls clamping down on Lucifer’s fingers as his orgasm started to crest without warning. 

“No, no, little archangel,” Lucifer crooned, reaching around and instantly staving off Gabriel’s orgasm, fingers easing off of his prostate slowly. “Not until I say.”

“Can’t.” Gabriel sobbed when his pleasure was robbed from him and turned into a throb that settled into his groin, making his cock blurt out a thick stream of precome that splattered onto the leather covering of the armchair. 

“Yes, you can.” Lucifer purred, keeping his hand firm around Gabriel’s cock. “You know why you can, my little pet?”

Gabriel took a shuddering breath and shook his head. His wings quivered in their restraints. 

“Because you want to be good for me,” Lucifer whispered. “You want to be my good little pet and get rewards, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Gabriel said with thighs trembling with the effort to stay where he was and not finish himself off. 

“That’s right, good,” Lucifer praised, pressing a gentle kiss to the small of Gabriel’s back. “Just calm down a little and watch my consort open himself up for me.”

Gabriel shook his head, his breathing ragged. He couldn’t do this. It was just too much and he wasn’t used to holding off like this.  “Yellow..fuck..yellow.” 

“Are you okay, baby?” Lucifer’s voice instantly turned into one of love and concern. 

Sam stopped everything he was doing and sat up, looking at Gabriel in concern. 

“I don’t think I can be that good, Heylel.” Gabriel said as he dropped his head so that his forehead pressed against the arm of the chair. “And if I come before you say I’ll ruin it and disappoint everyone.” 

“Shh,” Lucifer soothed, removing his hand from Gabriel’s cock and running it through his hair lovingly. “Do you need help?”

“What kind of help?” Gabriel asked without looking up. 

“Do you want a toy or my Grace? Or I can always forgive this.” He smiled and pressed another kiss to the small of his back. “Whichever you want, baby.” 

“Can I have a ring?” Gabriel finally looked up at Sam, then Lucifer. “Please?”

“Of course, baby,” Lucifer whispered. “Do you want the physical thing or my Grace?”

The relief that he felt at Lucifer’s suggestions was nearly overwhelming, so Gabriel took a few slow breaths to try and calm himself before answering. “Physical. I need the reminder.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Of course.” He snapped up the ring and showed it to Gabriel. “Do you want this on now, or when we resume?” he asked. 

Gabriel looked from the ring and then to his brother. “When we start again, but..can I…” an unsure expression crossed his face, fleeting in its duration but still there. “Can I have a kiss from you guys before we start again?”

“Of course, baby,” Lucifer said. He leaned forward and tilted Gabriel’s head lightly to slot their lips neatly together. 

Gabriel whimpered into the kiss and without thinking moved from his position so he was kneeling in the chair instead. 

Sam shuffled forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of their mouths. Soft and unobtrusive. “I’m proud of you, Gabe. For stopping when it was too much and telling us.” he whispered against his cheek when he broke away from them. 

Gabriel blushed as he broke the kiss with Lucifer. “I didn’t want to have to safeword.” he murmured. 

“It’s fine, baby,” Lucifer whispered gently with a smile, placing another gentle kiss on Gabriel’s lips. “You did what you thought was right and I’m proud of you as well.”

Nodding, Gabriel ran his hand through his hair, pulling it back from his face. “Thanks.” 

Sam gave him a soft kiss and smiled. “You ready to try again?” 

“Yes.” Gabriel said but didn’t make a move to get back into position, instead taking a deep breath and waiting for an instruction to be given. It was easier for him that way. Don’t think and let his mates take care of him. 

Lucifer waited a few moments to make sure all was okay and then his voice slid back into the silky smooth tongue he’d adapted as the ruler of Hell. “Back into position, little pet,” he purred. “I’ve got something to help you be good for me.”

Gabriel stood briefly so he could get his knees back on the armrest, his body a little tense but relaxing with each passing moment. “Thank you, Sire.” he murmured as he cast his eyes to the floor. 

Sam ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair one last time before going back to the couch to continue his instructions. 

“Of course, pet,” Lucifer cooed, sliding the cock ring on him, making sure it wasn’t too tight. “Does that feel better, little Messenger?”

With an audible sigh of relief, Gabriel glanced up at Lucifer and smiled. “Much better.” 

“Good, I’m glad,” Lucifer purred. “Now, watch my consort open himself up while I make sure you’re ready for him.”

Turning his attention to Sam, the angel moaned when the hunter gave him a wink and sank three fingers deep into himself. Gabriel hadn’t realized that Sam had made it that far until this point and it was a wondrous thing to witness. “Oh damn.” 

Sam groaned as his fist stroked along his shaft. “How many do you think I should take before I’m ready for you?” he asked, momentarily forgetting Lucifer’s title. 

Lucifer raised a brow. “Are we forgetting a couple of things in that question, little human?” he asked softly. 

“Sire. Sorry, Sire.” Sam moaned as his fingers pushed against his prostate. 

“That’s quite alright, my boy,” Lucifer purred. “Let’s get four in there, it’s been awhile.”

Sam grunted as he sped up his hand, roughly fingering himself in a counter rhythm to the hand on his cock. 

Gabriel licked across his bottom lip as he watched, hips moving in small circles as he waited patiently for Lucifer to touch him again. 

Lucifer began sliding his fingers back into Gabriel’s hole, smirking at the sight of the two of them rapidly becoming debauched in front of him. 

When Sam finally worked the fourth finger into his hole, he gripped the base of his cock tight as he moaned long and loud, thrusting a few times and then holding completely still to keep from coming undone. 

Gabriel could see the muscles wrapped around Sam’s fingers twitch as he tried to maintain his control. Whimpering, the younger angel thrust back onto Lucifer’s fingers, working them like he would other more interesting parts. 

“Are you ready, my little human?” Lucifer purred as he twisted the fingers inside of Gabriel. 

“Been ready since the third finger.” Sam withdrew his fingers and stood with a smirk, stalking his way towards Lucifer. “Where would you like me, m’lord?”

“Right behind our little Messenger, my boy,” Lucifer purred, withdrawing his fingers from Gabriel’s hole and standing up, smirking at his mate’s naked body. “You can slid into him first, so make sure your legs are spread.”

“Yes, Sire.” Sam purred as he intentionally brushed up against Lucifer to take his place behind Gabriel. Running his hands over Gabriel’s waist, he helped him change position so that the angel was bent over at the waist with his feet on the floor. Gripping the base of his cock, Sam pushed the tip against Gabriel’s hole and listened to the angel’s pleas for more with a satisfied grin. “He begs beautifully.” Sam said before thrusting forward, burying his length deep inside. 

Gabriel keened as Sam stretched him wider than Lucifer’s fingers had prepared him for. The sweet burn of it hinting towards the side of pain if it weren’t for one of Sam’s hand raking over the base of his wing. 

Sam leaned down and placed a kiss between Gabriel’s shoulders, pulling his hips back slightly before plunging back inside. He repeated the motion a few more times before stretching up and murmuring low and dark. “You haven’t earned His cock, Messenger. Not yet. So he’ll just have to fuck you through me.” 

Gabriel gasped with each thrust of Sam’s cock inside him. “Unworthy.” he breathed out. “I’ll be good...to be worthy.” 

Lucifer watched with a smile for a few moments before stepping up behind Sam and slowly nudging his way in. “How does he feel, my little human?” 

“Good.” Sam groaned as he pulled back until only the head of his cock remained wrapped up in the tight heat of Gabriel’s body. “Like he was made for me. My own special angel.” Sam pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s shoulder. 

Lucifer finally started sliding into Sam. “I’m glad he’s so good for you,” he purred, kissing and nipping along Sam’s shoulder as he made his way inside. 

Sam moaned as he tried to hold still while Lucifer’s cock entered him. “Lucifer...sire.” he panted as one of his hands reached back to claw at the side of the older angel’s flank. 

Lucifer chuckled and held onto Sam’s hips firmly as he finished sliding in, pressed flush against him. “Hmmm. . . maybe I need to fuck you more,” he grunted, biting down lightly on Sam’s shoulder. “My cock misses being inside you, it’s been too long.”

Gabriel tried to twist around to see, making a pitiful noise in the attempt. 

“Yes..too long.” Sam said as he shallowly thrust into Gabriel. His eyes widened at the dual sensation of being pressed in between his mates. “Fuck me, Sire. Fuck me into our pretty pet.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love it when you swear like that?” Lucifer murmured, giving a solid thrust into Sam, making Sam thrust hard into Gabriel in return. 

Both human and angel cried out, their voices almost in harmony. Sam strained his head back and nipped at the edge of Lucifer’s jaw. “Should I tell you how tight our pet is?” the human huffed as he moved between them. Grinding his hips forward then back again. “How he squeezes and flutters around me. Especially when we call him our pet?”

Gabriel tossed his head from side to side. The sound of their voices sliding over him like warmed honey, making his cock swell and strain against the ring. “Yours..Fuck me...make me yours.” 

“Yes, yes, tell me more,” Lucifer groaned, thrusting his hips into Sam’s in strong movements, a hand reaching out to stroke Gabriel’s wings. “We will, my little pet, we will.” 

Sam panted against Lucifer’s skin, his hand sliding up until it tangled in his hair. “He’s got the sweetest mouth too. A wicked tongue to rival yours.”

Gabriel felt like he was a rubber band stretched too tight. He’d been staving off his release for what seemed to him like hours, when it’d only been minutes. And now that Sam was inside him with Lucifer forcing him deeper with every thrust, he felt like he was going to explode. “Please..let me come.”  he pleaded. 

Lucifer hummed as he thought, still snapping his hips into Sam hard. “Should we let him, Sam?” he hummed. “See if he could do it with the ring on?”

Sam nodded and turned his attention to Gabriel, caressing up the length of his back until he gripped the base of his wings tight. “Going to come for us, Pet? Make a mess all over the throne?”

“Yes!” Gabriel cried out as he arched up into Sam’s touch. 

“Then cum,” Lucifer commanded. 

It started off gentle at first but within seconds Gabriel is screaming Sam’s name as he bucked and quaked beneath him. His release falling to the leather beneath him but it didn’t end there. The sensation went on, spiraling and cresting inside him, his skin taking on a faint glow as he tried desperately to restrain his grace.

Sam held onto Gabriel’s wings like his life depended on it until he followed after Gabriel, filling him with a thick load of his release. His mouth open in a silent cry. 

Lucifer lasted a couple more thrusts before, he, too, came hard, shouting as he filled Sam up, fingers bruising his hips. He held onto Sam, keeping a close eye on his brother and the Grace within him. 

Gabriel’s glow faded as he slumped in satiated exhaustion, his arms and legs shaking to hold himself upright. 

Sam took a couple of long breaths before patting Gabriel on the wing. “Good, Messenger. Really good.” he said as he gingerly withdrew from Gabriel. 

“Let’s get everything off of him,” Lucifer murmured, gently withdrawing from Sam as he kissed his cheek. 

Sam agreed and helped Gabriel to his feet as the angel shuddered with tears trailing down his cheeks. Sam picked him up as soon as he saw the tears and took him to the couch, sitting with Gabriel cradled in his lap. “You did good, baby.” he said softly as he reached down and unlatched the cock ring, dropping it to the floor beside them, then pressing a tender kiss to his cheek. 

Lucifer began slowing removing the restraints on Gabriel’s wings, murmuring gentle Enochian praises as he kissed each wing joint tenderly. 

“I..can’t stop...shaking.” Gabriel whispered as he curled up against Sam. “Why can’t I stop?” 

“It’s probably the endorphins, Gabe.” Sam wiped away his tears and then wrapped his arms tight around him. “What we did was a bit intense for you. It’s just a matter of relaxing and letting us take care of you. Isn’t that right Luc?”

Lucifer nodded and kissed the nape of Gabriel’s neck as he removed the collar. “You know how I react after a lovemaking session, where the two of you focus on me?” he murmured. “You’re going through what I go through. It’s okay, baby. We’ve got you.” 

Gabriel tried to take a deep breath but it came out rough and stuttered. The second try was easier, but only a little. “Can we..” he stopped and pressed himself tighter to Sam, like he couldn’t get enough of his touch. 

“Can we what?” Sam urged him on as he pulled the throw blanket from the back of the couch and tried to wrap it around Gabriel. “Anything you need. Just name it.” 

“The nest. Hold me tight.” Gabriel closed his eyes. 

“Of course, baby bro,” Lucifer cooed. “Sam? Want to carry him there?” 

“Sure. Grab the juice from the fridge on your way?” Sam shifted around until he could stand with Gabriel in his arms without dropping him or the blanket. “Maybe the cookies you made.” 

“Apple.” Gabriel added. “Please.”

“Alright, juice, cookies, and an apple.” Lucifer kissed the top of Gabriel’s head. “Sam? Do you need anything?” 

“Juice is fine for me.” Sam said as he carried Gabriel towards the stairs. 

Lucifer nodded and headed into the kitchen, grabbing the required food and drinks before heading back upstairs. He handed Sam his juice and held Gabriel’s to his lips. “Slow sips, honeybunches.” 

Gabriel did as he was told and took a few small sips without moving too much from Sam’s side. When he’d finished, he tucked the blanket up under his chin. “Sorry for the weirdness. I liked it. I really did.”

“It’s not weird,” Lucifer soothed, cuddling right up to his baby brother and hugging them close. “I’m glad that you liked it, though.” He nosed along Gabriel’s jaw, just gently touching his brother and letting him know that he was there. 

“So it wasn’t too..over the top?” Gabriel asked in a timid voice. 

Sam smiled and shook his head, amazed at how similar the two angels were when boundaries were pushed. “No. It was fun and hot and all kinds of right.” 

Lucifer smirked. “I had both of you eating out of the palm of my hand,” he muttered somewhat smugly as he nuzzled into the two of them. “I wasn’t too intense in my role, was I?” He asked the question for primarily Sam’s benefit, knowing that their mate had seen the  _ real  _ Devil, up close and personal, and he had fallen very close to crossing that line he had set for himself. 

Sam leaned across Gabriel and kissed Lucifer, knowing what his mate was getting at.. “No, Heylel. You could have been a little more intense and still have been good.” 

“Kinda reminded me of you before, when we were younger and you were put in charge of the West Garrison for a time. Have I ever told you that General Heylel was hot?” Gabriel smiled, a hint of his playful self starting to shine back through. 

Lucifer smiled and kissed Sam back before kissing Gabriel’s nose. “You did not, you minx,” he teased, kissing Gabriel sweetly. “Father, I forgot about being a general.”

“General? As in General of an Army?” Sam asked, his eyes lighting up like they always did when they let small historical facts of their time before ‘The Fall’ slip out. 

“Bigger than a human army.” Gabriel said with a sigh. “You should have seen him, Sam. Shining and bright with his armor. Voice carrying over the heavens.” He stopped and quirked up an eyebrow as he got lost in thought. “I think my Lucifer kinks have a theme here.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes good-naturedly and snuggled into them, blushing slightly. “You like it when I get all commanding, don’t you?” he murmured. 

“I think I do.” Gabriel chuckled as he rolled over and wrapped himself around his brother. “Oh Captain, My Captain.” 

“I don’t think that poem is about how sexy Heylel is.” Sam stretched out behind Gabriel and draped his arms around both angels. 

Lucifer smiled and let his wings settle over them, tucking his family in close. “So, everyone’s good?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Sam was the first to answer. 

Gabriel remained silent for a moment longer and peeked up at Lucifer with that trickster grin of his. “I’m good...Sire.” 

Lucifer groaned. “ _ Pet, _ ” he murmured lovingly as he leaned into kiss his brother. “I think we’re going to need to revisit this role play. . . many times.”


End file.
